


Thanks for the Memories, Really

by maryjo24



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Language, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryjo24/pseuds/maryjo24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I was trying to come up with my own cute little ole summary but really, the original, anonymous prompter’s version was so much better, so here you go:</p><p> <i>Jared is a rich guy who can have anything. He's gotten so used to paying for it that he doesn't even think about offering the hot guy at the bar a few grand to sleep with him. Jared knows that he's hot, and the figure that he named is well above the going rate, besides it's not like the cute green-eyed guy will turn <em>him</em> down - he's Jared - Freaking - Padalecki after all.</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>Jensen is amused that the "Jared Padalecki" has just offered him money to sleep with him. It's not like Jensen isn't as rich, if not richer, then Jared (and Jensen is <em>old money</em>), Jensen just happens to be much more low profile. Jensen certainly doesn't need Jared's money, but Jensen think Jared is hot enough that he's willing to rock Jared's world for a lark.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks for the Memories, Really

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes:** Originally posted “Anon” a while ago [ here ](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/44194.html?thread=10533794#t10533794) on and finally claiming. Cleaned up the SPAG and played around a bit, but still along the same gist as the prompt fill.

+J+T+P+

From the dark corner at the far end of the bar, Jared Padalecki had a pretty good view of all the comings and goings of the nightclub topping the exclusive hotel he’d called home for the past week. He should have been celebrating the close of yet another multi-billion dollar deal, and another addition to a growing score of successes.

Instead, the trip turned into a huge waste of time as JD Morgan Technologies opted to go with another company. He snorted, remembering how Morgan himself at least had the decency to deliver the news personally. After thanking him for his time and efforts, and telling him that he had presented a great offering, JD stated that he’d _decided to sign with another company with an older, more established presence in the industry_. Quote, un-fucking-quote.

Shit, not that it’s the first time he’s heard it, but you’d think that with the phenomenal success of Padalecki Peers as well as the numerous accolades garnered over the past decade, he and the company he’d built from the ground floor up wouldn’t still have to constantly prove its pedigree. And it wasn’t losing the money the deal would have brought in, he had plenty of that, even on the freaking Forbes 400 Richest Americans list the past three years running, thank you very much, it was just the fucking principle of the thing! 

So killing his final night in town, Jared debated between continuing to drown his sorrows with the overpriced Johnny Walker Blue in the stale, albeit upscale, Skylight Lounge, or moving the pity party elsewhere, maybe someplace he could find some quality NSA entertainment. It obviously wasn’t here, over the past hour nothing but an endless string of the rich and boring, either too stodgy or too matronly or just too… Well, hell, he was still young and nothing like cock-blocking yourself by picking some place his parents would be perfectly comfortable in. Tossing back the last of his shot, he peeled a couple hundreds from his clip and slipped them under the glass as he rose. And, hello, that was as far as he got once a brief glance towards the Lounge’s entrance drifted into a more serious perusal of the latest addition to the Skylight’s nightlife.

+J+R+A+

Pleased that he could finally put a resounding exclamation point on this trip, Jensen Ackles decided to hit the Skylight for a final self-congratulatory shot before calling it a night. The 360 degree view of the city through the glass dome that served as the roof to the lounge, and consequently to the hotel, was spectacular and he made it a point to enjoy it every time he came to the city. And tonight, it would be especially sweet. Ackles Limited had been working on Morgan Technologies for months, and today, Jensen had finally gotten JD to sign on the dotted line. It had been a long, hard-fought day in negotiations, followed by a celebratory dinner with Morgan and his top echelon, but now that the deal was done, he could finally relax and maybe move his focus to something less business related. The adrenaline still ran high, and he was really looking forward to pushing a few shots to mellow out the fuck-or-fight urges that often came with the conclusion of a successful and fruitful business deal. And if he was lucky…

Glancing around the lounge as he entered, he saw the usual assortment of the stuffy and tedious, nodding and smiling to a few he knew, he felt disappointment that there really wasn’t much of a selection tonight towards the younger and more available. Might have been nice to fuck out the excess adrenaline, but a few shots of Double Black would have to do. Smiling as he recognized Tom behind the bar, by the time he was sliding down on a stool, two shot glasses were down and Tom was pouring.

+J+T+P+

The guy was adorable, or cute, or maybe just utterly gorgeous. Tall and well-developed, if the plains and curves under the snug, tailored suit were any indication, he walked confidently up to the bar. As the new arrival looked around, Jared got a good look at the man from his secluded corner. The chiseled features, cut on a lightly complected canvass, were softened by the full lips that he imagined would look spectacular wrapped around his cock. He could imagine how those short tufts of the man’s hair would feel running between his fingers as the guy sucked him down.

Leaning back against the bar, he watched a bit longer to get the man’s measure and figure out why he was at the Skylight. Too pretty by far to be an executive, nor was he accompanied by one, and no indication that he seemed to be waiting for anyone else. Judging by the way he seemed to be checking out the other patrons, nodding and letting a smile drop here and there, it was pretty clear that he was looking for more than just a nightcap. And if the maitre d’ had let him into the Skylight, he was probably high-end. No matter, Jared was no doubt the best-looking guy in the place, much better than what the guy was likely used to. And he certainly could afford it. Since it looked like the night had just taken a pleasant turn, he pushed off and strode with intent over to where the hooker sat, seemingly engrossed in his shots.

+J+R+A+

Slamming the first shot down, Jensen picked up the second, sipping more slowly, savoring the smooth, smoky flavor of the JW Double Black. Taking another glance around the room, he was surprised to see the tall figure approaching from the far end of the bar. He chuckled as he realized then just who his competition for Morgan’s contract had been. Jared Padalecki, upstart billionaire, was the current darling of the popular press and Jensen could admit to a certain admiration for the young man’s tenacity and the remarkable strides he’d made with a company that was, for all practical purposes, nothing and nearly bankrupt ten years ago. They didn’t run in the same social circles and up until now, weren’t competitors. Apparently though, that had changed as Padalecki must be looking at expanding his company’s portfolio in new markets. Taking another sip of his Double Black as Padelecki slipped onto the stool next to him, he barely contained his reaction, and the liquor, when Padalecki spoke.

+J+T+R+A+P+J+

“Thirty five hundred.”

“Excuse me?” 

“Thirty five hundred, that’s far more than anything you’d get from any of these old farts.”

Now that Jared was close-up to the guy, he saw that a light dusting of freckles spread across his cheeks and his nose, and long lashes framed a pair of grassy green eyes. If he had to guess, he figured the guy was a few years older than he which, from what he knew of the trade, was far older than usual in a business that sucked kids in and spit them out long before their prime. But then again, if ya’ still got it, why not? Smiling wide, he knew that there was no way that the guy would turn him down. Not only was he the best-looking guy in the place, well perhaps present company excluded, $3500 had to be well above the going rate.

Jensen bit back his laughter as he took a long look at his prospective companion nee competitor. He knew that he tended to avoid the press, preferring to maintain a lower profile than Padalecki, who was an absolute media whore, but seriously, the guy really had no idea who he was propositioning? The idea that he thought that Jensen was a hooker and was willing to pay such an outlandish sum for his ‘services’ was fucking hilarious, figuratively – at least for the moment – speaking of course. After all, Jensen was as wealthy, even more so, than the young upstart, with _old money_ expanded significantly by his own keen business acumen. But then again, the man was certainly hot, and Jensen actually was spoiling for either a fight or a fuck. Depending on how he chose to take the offer, this could go either way, or maybe both wouldn’t be bad either.

“Make it four thousand, you’ve got a deal.”

“Done. You about finished?”

Jensen nodded as he swallowed the last of his JW, and stood up as Jared slipped a folded $100 next to his shots as he rose himself and headed towards the entrance. Shaking his head slightly and shrugging his shoulders as Tom raised a curious eyebrow, Jensen followed. This was going to be fun.

+J+T+R+A+P+J+

As they waited for the elevator, not a word was spoken but the air was charged with electrified anticipation. As the door opened, Jared stood to the side motioning for Jensen to enter first before following close behind. Once the door closed, Jared pressed the button for his floor and then turned on Jensen, noting that he had a few inches on the hooker and imagining the feel of that toned body beneath him and how well they might fit together. Crowding into the other man’s space, Jared trailed one hand among the short locks of hair on the side of Jensen’s head confirming their softness, while the other found a home on the back of his neck. Pulling him closer, wanting to feel those plush lips beneath his, he murmured a quick question.

“This okay?”

“Fuck yeah, don’t worry, I’m clean.”

Jensen gasped as Jared plunged in, the taller man having to lean down and wasn’t that a fucking turn on. It wasn’t often he found himself looking up to his partners. As his lips were captured by Jared’s, he let them drift open as the tip of Jared’s tongue flicked along the width of his mouth.  
The press of lips quickly became more forceful and Jensen opened to accommodate Jared’s questing tongue, letting him taste and take his own. Jared’s moan of appreciation of his compliance went straight to his arousal and he pulled the man closer, spreading his legs to let Jared slip into place, just like he’d always belonged there. Feeling Jared’s hard cock pressing against his hip, he let his own ride the other man’s extended leg while his hands explored the broad, hard muscles of Jared’s back and hips. Too quickly, the elevator beeped arrival at Jared’s floor and they pulled apart as Jared asked for Jensen’s name as they moved down the corridor.

“What’ll I call you?” 

“Jen would work, but you’re paying so I’ll answer to whatever you want.”

Jared briefly considered a few – boy, slave, slut, whore – before deciding to keep it simple and straight-forward.

“Jen it is then, I’m Jay. We’re here.”

Jared slid his keycard in, pushed open the door, and motioned ‘Jen’ in. His gaze lingering on the tight ass as Jen moved into the room like he owned it, Jared shoved the door closed, dropping the card on the desk. Taking note of Jen’s expectant look as he leaned back against the wall, arms and legs crossed nonchalantly as if he had all the time in the world, Jared smiled and walked over to the wall safe, punching in his code. Keeping his eye on the hooker, just in case, he slipped his wallet into the safe, shrugging his shoulders with a rueful smile at the quirked eyebrow, and pulled four thousand dollar bills from his mad money. Spreading them wide so Jen could see the count and Grover Cleveland’s stoic profile, he set them down on the desk.

“We good?”

“Yep, very. How do you want me?”

“Maybe we can just pick up where we left off and go from there?”

“You’re the boss.”

Not having any real-life experience as a hooker, but knowing that he was hired to pleasure his _client_ , Jensen took the reigns just as if this were any other job. Slipping off his jacket and tie, he laid them neatly across a chair as he closed the distance between himself and Jay. Pulling the other man closer with a gentle hand around his waist, Jensen returned to the searing kiss they’d begun in the elevator, while he slipped the other under Jay’s jacket and roamed leisurely along the hard muscles he felt through the silken shirt. As Jay’s groan echoed within his mouth, he opened wider, tasting whiskey as Jared pressed in hard, his tongue tangling with Jensen’s, his mouth threatening to engulf him whole. Suddenly, it was as if a dam broke and he was propelled backwards until his legs hit the bed. He might have lost his balance and dropped clumsily on his ass if Jared hadn’t had him gripped tight, fingertips of one hand digging bruises into his back while the other slipped down to grope one ass cheek as he was guided carefully to sit on the bed.

Stepping back, Jared slipped out of his jacket, tossing it carelessly behind him somewhere in the vague vicinity of the settee, unable to look away from the bed where the hooker sat, slipping off first his shoes then his socks, lithe fingers rolling each down before sliding it off. There shouldn’t be any possible way that could be so arousing yet the pro managed, as first one foot then the other, freed from their confines, stretched and dug into the plush carpet. Next he was nimbly unbuttoning his shirt, as his legs spread wide exposing a prominent bulge at the apex, all the while keeping his eyes focused on Jared. Smirking for his audience, Jen slipped the shirt off around his shoulders, one arm and then the other, letting it drift down to the floor off to his side. 

Even as the shirt fluttered to the carpet, Jen had already crossed his hands under his undershirt, pushing it up slowly past nipples already peaked with arousal. There his fingers lingered, circling his erect nipples slowly, before tweaking each in turn, then twisting them between long, blunt-cut nails just this side of vicious, a gasp hissing from his lips. In a sudden, graceful movement, he rose off the bed pulling the cotton undershirt over his head and flinging it down to join the pile of expensive silk at his feet. Eyes laser-locked on Jared, he dropped one hand down, deftly flicking open the waistband of his pants while the other blazed a trail down his chest, over tight abs, palming that the bulge in his trousers before dragging back up to slide the zipper back down at a tortuous pace. Almost immediately, his erection pushed out, the head obscenely poking out of the opening of his briefs.

Jared licked his lips, his own arousal pressing hard against his now too-tight jeans, fully enjoying the intensely erotic strip show. Tutting, Jen moved closer, shirtless, bare feet padding silently, his cock jutting hungrily, as Jared realized he’d stopped moving. Not that it mattered as Jen slipped his hands across his chest and then under the v-neck he wore to guide it up and over his head. Once it was clear, those lips were on his neck, suckling and nipping the sensitive flesh, before moving down his chest, where Jen’s tongue flicked his hardening nubs, even as his teeth bit lightly down. Jared groaned at the onslaught of strong hands on his back, digging in and kneading the muscles as they slipped downwards even as Jen was dropping to his knees.

He felt movement at his hips and knew Jen was unbuckling his belt. His sigh of relief blended with a hissed “yes, Jen” as he felt the pressure on his cock relieved bit by bit as each button of his jeans was popped one after the other until finally his erection could press through the fly. He nearly cried out when Jen began mouthing up his hard arousal through cotton, and actually did as Jen grabbed the waistband of his shorts with his teeth and somehow flipped it down exposing his dick. Jen was quick to suck it in, his tongue caressing the sensitive nerves at the base of the head. His tongue circled sloppy-wet even as he hummed around the engorged flesh before sliding down his length pushing cotton out of his way, pressing and stroking in all the right places. As he felt the first tendrils of climax, he reached down and pulled Jen up, claiming his mouth in a brutal, bruising kiss, tasting the heady flavor of cum now mixing with the smoky malt flavor of Jen’s choice of whiskey. It was an intoxicating blend.

“Wanna fuck ‘ya Jen.” Jared mouthed along Jen’s neck as he reached down to knead the hooker’s ass, wondering how tight he still was, considering his choice of trade and all, but knowing regardless, his size was above average and would even the threaten even the most used hooker’s hole. 

“Yeah, Jay, I’m on board with that, how do you want me?” Jensen stretched, threading his fingers into the soft chestnut waves, thrusting against Jay’s cock, sparing a brief thought for cum stains on his expensive silk pants before pushing in again.

“Naked, to start with.” Jared pushed back, raising an eyebrow. Jensen complied, languidly slipping his hands into the waist of his pants, smirking as he slowly pushed the expensive material over trim hips. Keeping his eye on the show, Jared backed up to sit on the desk chair, slipping his boots off and admiring every inch revealed before him. Then the briefs were lowered and Jensen’s long, pretty cock sprang free, erect, proud, and leaking with his arousal. Stepping out of his pooled clothing, Jensen then stood, beautifully naked, as Jared rose slipping his own off as he swiftly moved back to Jen, pushing him forcefully down on the bed. Taking the leaking cock in his mouth, Jared swallowed him down nearly to the pubes, chuckling at the choked “Jay!” Pre-cum spilled from the slit and Jared swallowed, the suction yanking another gasp. 

Reaching up to the nightstand, Jay dug around the drawer until he found the lube and a condom. Groaning at the friction as his own cock rubbed against the bed, he quickly unscrewed the lid and squeezed a dollop on two fingers which he shoved with little prelim into Jen’s clenching hole, eliciting a sharp gasp.

“Sorry, Jen – can’t wait – so close.”

“ ‘K, don’t stop – want it hard – yeah – just like that.”

Jensen squirmed against the invasion, the pain of the burn mixing with intense pleasure as Jay found his target, spreading and crooking his fingers as he pushed in and out, scraping against the sensitive gland with a fingernail on the out and pressing on the in. Soon Jensen was thrusting in counterpoint, begging for more. Then, he hung in suspense as the fingers were gone but before he could miss their presence, he heard the packet rip and spread his legs in anticipation. He soon felt the head of Jay’s sizable cock at his entrance as Jay began a steady push against his thighs, pressing Jensen’s legs up and back, and then with a snap of his hips, his cock slid home and stopped. Jen yelped at the sharp pain and was grateful that Jay wasn’t moving, the stress of his restraint panting shallowly into Jensen’s shoulder.

“Please,” Jared breathed desperately, “let – me – “

Jensen groaned through the burn as it slowly dissipated into a dull ache, forcing his body to relax, to let Jared in, “Go…”

Jared needed no other encouragement and threw all his strength into that first thrust and each one after, pounding deep and hard even as Jensen pushed back, accepting every he was given, moaning with each stroke that stoked white sparks as Jared hit that spot even as he stripped his own cock in counterpoint. Jensen felt his climax building, his balls tightening, and then hot cum spit between them as he arched up in a soundless scream. Jared’s movements stuttered as Jensen’s ass clenched hard around his cock, his own release milked with each spasm of Jensen’s, mouth buried against Jensen’s neck, roaring his own.

The two exhausted men lay against each other, panting, until finally Jensen pushed Jared off and over, with a _you’re too heavy, dude_ , but softening the gripe with a tender kiss on his shoulder as he stroked Jared’s side. The tender strokes began to take their toll and Jensen snorted in disbelief when Jared’s cock began rising again. Jared laughed at Jensen’s expression, “What can I say, I’m young. Can’t keep up, old man?” Jensen’s reply was to strip off the condom and suck Jared down until he spilled again, swallowing the release as his own fingers began a questing study of Jared’s cleft, stroking down until he was circling the furled opening. Letting Jared’s cock go with an obscene pop, Jensen pulled up even as he slid a finger in past the first ring of resistance. His eyebrows raised in a silent question, then expressed gratitude when Jared passed the lube and another condom rummaged from the drawer.

Jared closed his eyes as Jen carefully prepared him, one slick finger rimming his ring and then pushing deeper, stroking back and forth, before a second was added, careful and tortuous in their movements as they scissored open and closed, circling the channel, relaxing his hole into acceptance. Then a third thrust in and he grunted at the slight burn which morphed into shards of pleasure as his gland became the target and soon he was thrusting back, spreading his legs, begging even as his cock began to fill for an unbelievable third time. All the while, Jen worshipped the rest of his body with suckling kisses and deepening touches. Then he was feeling the cool night air against his skin as he sensed Jen withdraw. 

Suddenly, Jared felt firm hands underneath and he found himself flipped face down on the bed. His hips were tugged up as Jen slipped between his legs and spread them wide. The shock of being so physically forced into position shot straight to his cock which leapt from definitely interested to oh-my-fucking-god-yes in the split second it took for Jen to breech his opening. So carefully prepped, he barely felt the deliberate drag of Jen’s cock as it began a slow ascent of his channel until he bottomed out, his hips flush against Jay’s ass. Breathing deeply, Jen stretched his hands up to lace with Jared’s fingers, pinning them to the mattress as he leaned down to lick Jared’s ear.

“Doing okay, sport?” he punctuated his question with short thrusts of his hips.

“God, yes, just move – “ and Jared really wanted to do something about the smug chuckle but figured it would wait as Jen began to move with a vengeance, angling his thrusts until Jared rewarded him with a sharp cry as Jen’s cock located his gland. Then all bets were off as Jen rose up and pounded into him merciless, his hips striking with bruising force, his balls slapping loudly against flesh amidst the grunts, gasps, and groans. As Jared moved his hand towards his straining cock, Jen pulled him up so that suddenly Jared was practically riding Jen’s cock, bearing his weight with his thighs and one arm planted on the bed to their sides. Jen continued his assault with short upward thrusts even as he reached a hand around to lace with Jared’s and then guided their paired hands to stroke and squeeze Jared’s straining cock. As Jen began to lose his rhythm, he bit down on Jared’s shoulder while his hand twisted the cock held tight in his grasp, forcing Jared to cry out as yet another orgasm hit him. As closely as they were joined, Jared felt the spasms of Jen’s climax following quickly his own, as what little cum his body was still capable of producing spurted out in weak streaks over his thighs and chest, and their intertwined hands. Relaxing back, he smiled as Jen gently kissed the bite he left, a murmured “sorry” tickling his ear. 

Weakly, Jared let himself be pushed forward to his hands and knees, as Jen pulled out before he guided Jay down to his side. Jared vaguely heard Jen as he padded to the bathroom, then the water was running, and Jen was back, cleaning off their fluids and soothing his abused hole with a cool, damp cloth, before he was sliding back into the bed behind Jared and pulling the covers over them.

“Not usually the little spoon,” Jared complained.

“Well, you are tonight, so just deal with it, Jay,” Jensen yanked Jared closer, soft strokes lulling him to sleep, Jensen not far behind.

+J+R+A+

This night with Jared had been a spectacular close for what had already been a near perfect day.

Glancing over at the sleeping man, the first light of the new day illuminating his features softly in the dark room, Jensen pulled on his shoes, still debating whether or not to stay longer, and wake Jared up for yet another round. Jared was a masterful fuck, he’d even bottom for him again, a position he rarely assumed. But he didn’t want to spoil what had been a perfectly concluded one-night stand with unpleasant confessions and consequences. Best to leave it behind, let his mind sort through the encounter and sort it away in a nice, neat compartment.

Of course if Jared Padalecki was indeed testing the waters in areas currently dominated by Ackles Limited, then they would meet again soon enough. As he walked past the desk, he considered again sticking around at least to see Jared’s reaction to his gift. But only briefly, shaking his head as he quietly let himself out and returned to his own room one floor up, the penthouse suite.

+J+T+P+

The sun was just peeking through the full length window, striking Jared's eyes with unwanted brightness way too early. He’d requested the penthouse suite on the west side of the building, his preferred room to occupy when he was in town, but had been told that the room was unfortunately already booked. So he’d taken this one which was really just as good if not for its unfortunate orientation to the rising sun.

Sighing as he stretched well-worked muscles, his body responded with arousal as he remembered his encounter with Jen. The spot beside him was empty and cold, not that he really expected anything different, but he still felt a twinge of disappointment, at perhaps not having just one more fuck, or maybe just, well, what he wasn’t sure.

Sliding out of bed, Jared grimaced as his ass clenched around little jabs of pain. He wasn’t sure why he’d let the other man take him, he’d never really enjoyed bottoming before and he was the client. But still it had been amazing, from the way Jen threw him down on the bed to the way he’d taken him through to his orgasm. Just thinking about it had him heading to the bathroom for a shower and a jog down memory lane.

As Jared passed the desk, however, he stopped short, catching sight of Jen’s money with a piece of the hotel stationery folded near it. Curious, he picked up the note and as he unfolded it, a dollar bill fell out to land on top of the other bills. That’s when he realized that four Clevelands had become eight, eight thousand plus a single dollar. Glancing back to the note, he was even more confused as he read the trim, careful script.

_thank you for the night – JRA_

What the fuck? Okay, ‘Jen’, if in fact that was his real name, clearly wasn’t a prostitute, but just who the hell was he? Chuckling, as he contemplated the $4000 plus $1 the one-upmanshipping fucker had left him, he felt certain he wouldn’t have to wait long for his mysterious _hooker_ to reveal himself.

_finis_


End file.
